Idon't want this to happen
by 1cheychey
Summary: when the icarly gang goes to their old elementary school what memories does it bring up for freddie about Sam? SEDDIE.
1. prologe

Idon't want this to happen

Sam's pov

I don't want to be here right now. At my old elementary school, for some sort of reunion. Me, Carly, and Freddie are all going into the 10th grade, and the staff at the elementary school wanted to throw us a reunion party (you would of thought they would have done this when we were senors). I didn't want to remember anything from elementary school. This is where I met carly and Freddie, but there's something Carly doesn't know about. Something about me and Freddie. I really had met Freddie first. Oh boy here comes a flash back!

_I had just moved here. It was my first day of 2nd grade. I was going down the hallway to my class when I had ran into somebody. _

"_Hey, watch were you're go..." I said, but then I looked up at the small brown headed boy. He looked very nervous. He looked kinda cute so immediately I apologized._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_it's okay. My name's Freddie what's yours?"_

"_My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam." _

_so over those first 2 weeks we became good , truth be told I liked him, and a lot! But then one day he said something to me that just really broke my heart._

"_hey Freddie!"_

"_I've got bad news Sam, I'm moving." _

"_where?"_

"_well my mom said over the summer that not to long after school started that we would move far enough for me to have to go to a new school." this broke my heart. This kid, he knew he was moving, but he didn't tell me once. He just became really good friends with me, even though he knew he was moving. From then on I became a rebel, because I never wanted to get my heart brookin like that again._

But not to long after Freddie moved out, Carly moved in. we became friends over a tuna fish sandwhich. I never told Carly about Freddie because I wanted to get him out of my head. But I continued to think about him clear up intill the 5th grade. Today I found a very old poem, it was the last "old" Freddie poem I could find.

_The one I love,_

_the one I care for,_

_the one I know,_

_the one who doesn't know,_

_how much I love him._

That poem had Ben crumbled up I don't know how many times.I can remember that after that I knew that he was never coming then Freddie moved back in the 6th grade. And of course Carly was the the one to be the nice girl and show him around, and let him hang with us. And not to long after that he developed a he crush on Carly. This made me mad. Not only did he move back, but he didn't even remember me, and he flirted with Carly right in front of me! So I made a decision. From that day forth I was going to make his life miserable! And here we are, me and him 4 years later sitting side by side, me still seeking my revenge!

**A/N:**

**i thought that was a pretty good prolge. that poem is acually a poem i wrote and it inspired me for this story. please reveiw and/or give me ideas.**

**Preveiw of a future chapter:**

**"you mean you were that girl in second grade?" **

**"well duh!"  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Idon't want this to happen

Freddies pov:

I have only 1 good memory here, since I moved in the beging of 2nd grade. And that was with the one girl I liked before Carly. Here name was Sam, but nothing like the Sam I had sitting next to me. This Sam was nice and had just moved here. I didn't want to tell her I was moving because I thought then she wouldn't want to be my friend. I never told any one about that Sam. At first when I moved back here I thought just for one second that carly's friend Sam, was my Sam. But I quickley found out how aggressive she was and knew it wasn't possible for her to be my Sam. I never did learn her last name. All I know is even though I love Carly in a way she could never love me back, but that Sam that I has met that day, I knew I was in love with her, more than I was ever in love with Carly.

Okay all the Sam's are getting confusing so i'm going to call the sam I met in 2nd grade "my Sam" and the one who is supposedly my frienmie "this Sam". I would never ever tell this Sam about my Sam any way, because she would only laugh. I would never tell Carly because she would think I didn't love her any more. But I was very curious as to how my Sam turned out so I decided tonight that I was going to search for her. So when ever they told us we could leave the atitorum and vist our teachers, I went home to start my search for Sam instead. I had to find her, but I couldn't let any one find out.

Sam's pov:

after they told us we could "runite" with our teachers fredweird rushed out the front doors. It was only 6pm, and this thing wasn't over for anthor 2 hours. So I was about to go out the front doors and see where the heck the doek was going but before I could Carly bordered the front door.

"where are you going?" I knew I wasn't going to tell her that I was going to follow freddie, or even that freddie left, so I made up a lie.

"i forgot something at home, i'll be right back."

"what's so important that you you have to go home and get? Sam, you can go two hours without fried chicken!"

"i'm getting my wallet!" Carly looked as if she didn't belive me, but figured she couldn't stop me.

"fine, but hurry back!"

"i will!"

I rushed out the door. Who knows how far Freddie could of gone while carly was stalling me? But then I finnally saw he was still in sight. I took a chance and ran twords him so I could catch up with him. But when I was about half way there he turned around, and I quickley jumped into a bush. I herd foot steps coming nearer and nearer and some one yelling

"who ever is follwing me better stop because I um um I...i have a very sharp pencil, and i'm not afraid to use it!"

I just rolled my eyes. Freddie you're such a dork. I had to get him away from the bush so I could hide in a saffer spot. Luckey for me a squirl was just passing by in the bush, so I picked it up and threw it at where I thought Freddie was standing. Well it must of worked because I herd someone scream like a girl and shout.

"aahhh get this off of me! Get it off! This is my brand new shirt!"

man I wish I had cam corder right now! I almost forgot to move, almost. He finnaly got the squirl off of him and was walking tword bush well plaza. Hmmm... he was obvesly going home, but why? He had two hours to get away from his mom so why did he want to go home? I was pretty sure he was going strait to his room. I saw a tree branch that was near his window, so after he entered bushwell plaza I ran over to the tree.I climbed up the tree intill I got to that branch, and got ajusted before Freddie went into his room. I had a perfect veiw of his laptop from where I was sitting, and scince he was a tech geek I was was also pretty sure that his was going to get on his laptop. I could hear some body yelling

"take a tick bath!" and anthor voice yelling

"i just took one last week!"

then the slam of a door. Freddie sat down and started surfing the net on his laptop. It was pretty boring. I can't belive he came home for this. I can't belive I went to all this troble for this. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. He typed in the url "", which was a search engine to find typed in there name, description and personality, then they try to match it with a person. Hmmmm.... this was getting interesting. Thanks to my good eye sight I could see excaly what he was typing in. this is what I could make out:

_Name: Samantha_

_Description: blue eyes, blonde hair, good teeth. About 15._

_Personality: sweet, kind, caring, loving._

At first I thought it was me, but that's defintly not my personality. He must of known some other Sam before I came along and is trying to find her. What a nub. But I think I could possably black mail him with this. But first I would need more evedence. Well I decided Carly would probably be mad if I didn't come back soon so I figured I had to to come down and go back to the school. I would have to spy on him every day if I wanted to black mail him, and good. Tomorrow should be fun!

**A/N:**

**sorry about all the spelling errors, but I figured you guys would want this fast. Thank you for the reveiws and if you have any sugguestions please tell me! **

**Preveiw:**

**I saw my second grade picture come up on to freddie's computer. What was he doing with that?**


	3. Chapter 2

Idon't want this to happen

Freddie's pov

I searched all night for sam. I couldn't find anything that even gave me a tiny hint as to what she was like now. I would give anything to find her. I don't know exacly why I wanted to find her so much because I was in love with Carly right? This whole thing was complicated and I felt like I should give this up, but something in my head told me to keep going.

But 2 strange things happened last night. 1. I felt like somebody was watching me and 2. I found a picture of me and my Sam on my bed. It was kinda freaky.

Now that I put every thing together, I really do think some one was follwing me last night. I hadn't gone to far out the front door, when all of a sudden I herd some body running from behinde me. I was expecting it to be Carly running after me telling me to get back in there, but instead I could of swore I saw somebody jump into a bush. Then when I walked back to see if anyone was in the bush a squirl came flying at me. And it scratched up my new shirt, and I got a huge lecttre when I got home! Any way, when that squirl jumped on me and I started screaming I could of swore I herd some body laugh, quite a firmiller laugh. Then when I was in my room I felt like someone was watching me as I typed in the description for sam. Not to long after that I herd some leaves rattling out side my window then a big thud. I was going to be extra carfull tonight.

And about the picture of me and my Sam on my bed, I asked my mom if she had put it there and she said she hadn't. I still wondered how it got ther but I made lots of copies of it. I put one on the inside of my lapttop, one in my back pack, one in my pocket, and one secretly in my locker. Also at night I told my self I would put a picture of her on my celing so I could stare at her when ever I layed down, but had to take it down in the morning, so no one would see. I put her picture in so many places so I could memorize her face. Okay I admit it.i had already memorized her face, but I liked looking at. It was so gentle, but so strong. Her blonde hair just made me happy, and her cyrstle blue eys hypontized me, her teeth so white it almost hurt my eyes.

Well now I am here at school. I really didn't want to be here right now, I would much rather be searching for sam. I saw a certain blonde at her locker. Suddleny she looked into my eyes for what seemed like a million years. Something about them looked so firmiller, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Her face reminded me of some body, I don't know who. I must of started day dreaming because all of a sudden she started yelling at me.

"Yo Freddork! Are you alive?"

"What?"

"dude, I called your name like 5 times."

"Oh."

"what goes on in the geekish brain of yours?"

I opened my mouth to say something but then the bell rang. But I just kept thing about my Sam.

**A/N:**

**hello all of my readers! Sorry about all my spelling errors again, but after i wrote this i just got so excited that i wanted to post this right away! this was more of just explaining how Freddie feels. so i need your opion on something. in the next chapter should Sam figure out that Freddie thinks that the Sam he went to 2nd grade with and the sam now aren't the same people, or should she assume that Freddie loves her? (sorry if that sounded confusing) feel free to give me suggustions, i'm always on the look out for 'em.**

**-chey**


	4. Chapter 3

**hello all of my wonderful readers! Before I give you the next chapter I would like to give a big thanks to DANNYGRIL3 for the awesome review! I'm glad at least 1 person responded to my question! Well sorry it took me awhile but here it is:**

Sam's pov

The day flew by quickly. Before I knew it, I was shooting Icarly. It was like I couldn't even remember the day. I was to excited knowing that later in the night I was going to start to get something to black mail Freddie with. Torching people was just to much fun! And it was my specialty! I loved acting like a spy. It was so much fun to make up a plan, sneak around,put the plan into play, and at the end be able to say with satisfaction, "mission accomplished!"

All of a sudden I felt a thump on my head. I looked over to find that it was Carly who thumped my head.

"Hey, what was that for?" I whenever Carly scolded me I knew why, but honestly, this time I had no idea why.

"I called your name 3 times! This is like the 5th time you just started day dreaming during the show!"

I completely forgot. We were still doing the show. I felt a little heat rise to my cheeks.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"Okay well in till next time on Icarly, I'm Carly,"

"I'm Sam,"

"And thanks for watching Icarly!" we both said together

"And were clear!" the dork from behind the camera said. I didn't mean to, but I gave him an evil smirk. I just couldn't help feeling evil.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" that annoying tech producer said with a puzzled face, as he took a step back.

I just smirked again.

"You'll see." I said then left without another word spoken. Quickly I ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Sam? Will you just.." Spencer said, but I just ignored him and slammed the door in his face. I had to hurry up and get in position before fredichini came along. This was gonna be fun.

Freddie's pov

Sam's smile has always crept me out. It was never a normal one. Well at least every time she smiled at me it wasn't a normal was always, evil mysterious, troublesome, you get the point. All I knew is she was up to no good. Great, now I had to worry about some body spying on me and Sam. It sent chills down my spine.

"What was that all about?" Carly said

"I don't know even want to know!" That was a lie. I wanted to know what torcheress thing she was going to do to me now.

"Here, let me text her and find out"

Right when she was about to open her phone I put my hand over hers to stop her.

"Carly, I think we should just let this go" I don't know why I did that, I guess I just really wanted to start searching for my Sam.

"Well I'm gonna head back home."

"Oh common, Sam just left, and where up here in the studio all alone, and you want to leave?"

"Yep, pretty much. Bye." I said emotionlessly. I left Carly with a confused look on her face.

I went down stairs and saw Spencer who also had a confused look on his face.

"Do you have any idea where Sam is going?" spencer said

"I don't want to know" I said again, lying.

"Well were ever she's going she's in a hurry. I tried to ask her something, but she just slammed the door in my face."

"Typical Sam. It's not unlike her to be sneaking around and be up to no good."

"Yeah, but something seems different this time, like she's..." but then Spencer was interrupted by the ding of a timer.

"Oh, it's ready!" He said like a little child. He grabbed a couple of pot holders and pulled something strange out of the oven. It looked liked mashed potatoes mixed in with gravy, shredded cheese, corn, and meatballs.

"What is that?" I asked suspiciously

"Meatball bowls. It's a new recipe I made up, wanna try." I would of tried it but it looked, I dunno, what's the word? Oh yeah. Burt.

"As much as I would like to..." I said with hesitation "I gotta get home before my mom flips out."

"oh, okay. See ya around Freddo."

"see ya Spenc."

I walked out of the shay's. My mom was probably gonna hit me with a million questions since I went strait to Carly's after school. _Be strong Freddie._ I told my self.

Quickly I opened the door. And of course I was right. She hit me with a million questions. Boy oh boy, this was gonna be a long night.

Sam's pov:

It had been 20 minutes. No sign of Fredork. Where was he? Maybe he was flirting with Carly. Nah, he wouldn't be, he's two excited to look for 'Samantha'. There had to be someone who he couldn't stop, let's see, who could that be?His freakish mom, of course. It would be at least a good 5 minutes before he gave me time to think.

Freddie was acting strange all day. He was day dreaming a lot, even in class! Every time I tried to talk to him I would practically have to yell at him to get his attention. I knew this had something to do with that Samantha girl he was looking for. All I knew is she was probably some daffodil now, with strait A's, and probably showered every day too.

But then something just came to me. He was in love with Carly wasn't he? Or did he move on, and doesn't want to admit it? And who was this Samantha? What did he know about her? Did I ever know her? What about Carly? Did she know this Samantha? Whoa lotta questions there.

Suddenly I herd foot steps. I knew it was Fredichini, so I got in my position. He entered the room and locked the door. At this point I was completely focused on the mission.

He pulled up his laptop. There was a picture of us from second grade. What was he doing with that? He just stared at it, talking to it. At first I thought it was creepy but then I listened closely.

"Oh Sam, I just wished that I wouldn't of moved, I wish I would of stayed. I'm sorry I never told you I was going to move, it's just that, you were so pretty, and I was afraid if I told you I was leaving, that you wouldn't of talked to me. I mean why would you want to get to know someone if you knew they were going to be gone in 2 weeks. I was a jerk for that. But now all I want is for you to be here with me, like it used to be. Because I love you, and I'm not just saying that, I love you more than I could ever love Carly. I figured that I had to move on so I started liking Carly, but last night, I remembered those two weeks, the best two weeks of my life. It just isn't the same with me and Carly. I just wish I could find you."

My eyes widened. I just realized that Freddie thinks I'm not the same person as the Sam he went to 2nd grade with. Well, I actually wasn't 'the same'. I was sweet back then. But then I guess I kinda over reacted to him moving. After hearing what he just said I kinda get why he wouldn't of told me. I mean who would want to get to know someone when there gonna be gone? I let that one little situation control my whole life, I let it change me. I felt a lump in my throat. No it couldn't be, but it was, guilt. I felt guilty. I over reacted and so now hes miserable, trying to find 'the real me'. And I was going to black mail him with this, too. I felt something on my cheeks, tears. I was going to have to tell him, I didn't know how. For once I didn't know, I didn't have a plan. This would be the one time were I wouldn't be able to say "mission accomplished"

**A/N:**

**I was reading this today and realized how many mistakes i made! You can always tell if i didn't edit my stories because I'm like the worst speller ever! Well after i write this I'm going to get started on chapter 4! Sorry it took me like a week to get this out. I was having a bit of a writers block, but now i can really continue with this. I think I'll only do two more chapters, unless I'm struck with inspiration. Any reviews will help. Thanks,**

**Chey  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Freddie's pov

I was talking to my picture of my Sam (as creepy as that seems) when I herd some body crying. It was coming from outside of my window. Obviously some body was there. I opened my window and to my surprise I saw a blonde headed girl. Could it be? Was this my Sam? Was this the moment I've been waiting for?

"Sam?!" I said excitedly and hopefully.

I climbed onto the tree branch. If my mom saw this she would flip but I didn't care. I sat right next to her.

"Go away Fred-dork!" This shocked me even more. Sam never cried. I mean never. It just wasn't something she did.

"Sam?" I said lowering my voice and with a concerned tone.

"My name's Sam I think we've got that down! Now what are you doing here?"

"Better question is what are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?"

"You were trying to see who I was looking up weren't you?" Why else would she be spying on me?

"Do you want to know were your 'Samantha' is?"

"You mean the Samantha I was looking up?"

"No, the ham you were looking up! Yes, the Samantha you were looking up!"

"Yes, of course I want to know were she is, but your crying right now don't you think this should-"

"No. We will deal with this now!"

"Okay then. Were is my Samantha?"

She looked me in the eyes with a deadly look. Suddenly tear stopped falling from her face. You couldn't even tell she had been crying. She looked dead beat serious.

"Your looking at her."

Those words hit me fast and hard. It was like a doge ball had just hit my head. I didn't speak for awhile. I just sat there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe it. What I was looking for all along was right in front of me, but why did I not feel like she was present? Why did I feel like my search wasn't over?

"You mean you were that girl in second grade?" That's all I could get to come out of my mouth.

"Well duh!"

Sam's pov

I knew I was a little harsh with that last sentence but common! He was the smartest boy I knew!

"so... did you happen to hear what I said?" he said uncomfortably.

"yeah" between every time we spoke seemed like a million years. It felt like it took 2 years just to process one sentence.

"So, you herd about the part where I said I love you?" I thought about this long and hard. I knew he didn't love me. Nobody could, and nobody would.

"You don't love me, you love Samantha. You fell in love with the girl I used to be in second grade."

He just just gave a sweet smile, kinda like the one he gave right before we kissed.

"I'm in love, but no, not with Samantha. Because there's this other girl. She has this blonde curly hair, and thinks that nobody could love her. Well that's partially true, because nobody could love her, _as much as I do._ Oh, and by the way, she has an even better name than Samantha, because her name is Sam."

I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me. His soft lips press against mine. The sparks go off, and it feels like nothing before. I wanted to stay there forever, but then a firmilar voice started yelling:

"Take a tick bath!"

we both pulled away.

"well I gotta go. Talk to ya latter."

"Okay I'll talk to ya tomorrow, Freddie."

He smiled at me. Then he climbed into his room and shut the window. I hopped down off the tree and walked home. I never thought today would end with a kiss, no the best kiss. I looked at my watch. 10 o

clock. It was late, and I was passing by a lot of apartments, but I didn't care, and I shouted:

"Mission accomplished!"

**A/N:**

**I know this was a short chapter, but at least I got it out! Only one more chapter sadly, and that's the after math. Only 5 more days in till ittk! And one last thing, Just out of curiosity how old do you guys think I am. I won't really give you my age (I'm extremely paranoid) but I just want to know how old you think I am. Thanks,**

**Chey**


	6. Chapter 5

**You know how I said this would be the last chapter unless I was struck with inspiration? Well, guess what? I was just struck with inspiration! I woke up in the middle of the night last night thinking 'why the heck did I name this 'idon't want this to happen' because the story doesn't relate to the title at all!' and it gave me some inspiration! So here is anothoer fabulous chapter!**

Sam's pov:

I woke up the next morning enjoying that glorious dream I had last night. I had this dream where I went to spy on Freddie and then I found out that I was the person he was really searching for. So then I started crying and Freddie came next to me and we kissed. Well I didn't like Freddie at all, but when I had this dream it seemed so, good. It just seemed so real, like it really happened, but I know that had to be a dream because it's not possible for me to like Freddie or for Freddie to like me. So I knew that could never happen.

I walked over to Carly's since my mom wasn't gonna take me to school. I picked the lock and body slammed the couch.

"Carly!"

"be down in just a minute Sam."

just then Freddichini walked in. he sat down next to me.

"so when are we gonna tell Carly?" he said in a lower voice. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"About what?"

"about last night?"

"all 3 of us did Icarly together"

"no, after Icarly." what was he talking about? After Icarly I went to spy on him, and ya know I can't really remember what happened after that.

"After Icarly I went home, and I have no clue what you did."

"we kissed remember?" my heart started beating faster. I was still convinced that that was a dream.

" yeah on the fire escape and we promised we would never speak of it again."

"no, last night in the tree we kissed remember?"

"no we didn't"

"yes we did"

"no we didn't" I said standing up.

"Sam, don't try to deny this, you remember this as much as I do."

just then Carly was walking down the stairs as Freddie said:

"i think I would remember kissing you in a tree last night!"

Carly stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT?!"

uh oh.

Carly ran down and faced Freddie.

"i thought you loved me!"

"I..I I I"

just then Spencer walked in.

"Hey watcha guys doing?" He said.

I saw Carly's mouth open getting ready to say something to him, but I just couldn't take it any more. I jolted out of the room. I ran to the fire escape, it was the closest place to here where I could be alone.

I don't want this to happen. I don't want to talk about why I kissed Freddie, and how I felt right now. I don't want Freddie to think I like him. I don't want Freddie to like me. I don't want Carly to find out about our kiss last night, or even the first one we had. I don't want Spencer to find out. I don't want my mom find out. I don't want any one in school to find out. I don't want to feel this way.

I don't like this feeling. I don't like Freddie. I don't like people. I don't like it when I go to somebody's refrigerator and find that there's no ham left.

Just then I hear a knock at the door (window). Oh great. And you'll never guess who.

**Yeah I know short chapter, but it's pretty late,or at least I'm pretty tired. Still keep guessing how old I am. I've had one person respond so far! Even though I won't give out my real age, knowing how old people think I am either boosts my confidence, or tells me I need to improve some. Keep reviewing!**


	7. ittk reveiw

**Authors note**

**Hello this is Chey here and I wanted to talk about ithink they kissed. **

**Opening credits**

**I thought that the opening credits were great! I noticed that a lot of them were from late season 2 episodes. Probably my favorite opening credit was the one of Sam and Freddie pressed up against the glass. Also did you see the one of Sam wearing a red dress? That was probably for Iwas a pageant girl.**

**Promos**

**I don't know if any body else saw this but the episode was nothing like the promos. Like in the 2nd promo when Carly says "never tell a girl to calm down!" didn't she seem way more angry in the promo? Also when Sam says "you spoke of it!" in the promo wasn't there a black screen (clear to the left, you can barley see it) behind Carly? And one more thing, in the jealousy promo didn't it show Freddie saying "Are you jealous? Because that would be so cool!" and Carly replying "I'm not jealous!" but I never saw that in the episode. One more thing (again). In the 2nd promo after Carly said "me and Freddie kissed..." she started making kissie noises, but that never happened in the episode. I know I probably going on about nothing, but it kind of made me mad that the promos where a lot different than the actual episode!**

**  
Is Carly jealous?**

**I think that Carly is jealous, because at the end of the episode she asked 2 questions that made me think she was jealous. She asked "how long was the kiss?" and "did you like it?". Sounds like she's jealous to me. Why would she want to know that any way, it's none of her business. Also she said "Then i'll turn my back, and you can resume kissing behinde it!"**

**Upcoming episodes**

**Okay so we all know this month there showing a new Icarly episode every Saturday night. Well I'm here to give a title name, description, and date. **

**Icook sept 19****th**** Carly, Sam and Freddie must defeat a famous chef in a cooking challenge; Spencer has a vision of the future. **

**Ispeed date Sept 26****th**** Carly, Sam and Freddie must hold a speed-dating session when they are overwhelmed with boys who want to take Carly to the upcoming dance; Spencer follows a bizarre workout regimen. (possible Creddie)**

**icarly awards Oct 3****rd**** Carly, Sam and Freddie present iCarly awards for best user-generated content; Spencer enlists the help of European swimsuit models to make statuettes.**

**And here are all the other season 3 episodes in order (I have no clue when they will air)**

**iHide a Star  
i****Have My Principles  
****iFix Ginger Fox (iFix a Popstar)  
iSaved Your Life  
iSplit Up  
iEnrage Gibby  
****iDiscover Fleck & Dave  
iFind Lewbert's Lost Love  
iWas A Pageant Girl  
iRace For Space  
iSpace Out  
iBelieve in Bigfoot  
iMove Out  
iBeat the Heat  
iPsycho  
iBloop **

**Now I know you see "Imove out" and you start to get scarred. Well don't be because Griffin is the one moving out. I have been told that this is a Seddie, but am not sure.**

**iicarlyy**

**Go to . and you can watch all the episodes of Icarly, downloaddddd all the episodes of Icarly, listen to music from Icarly, tquizzeseseses, see all the new upcoming episodes of Icarly, chat with fans of Icarly around the globe, and tons more fun related Icarly things (I do not own this site)!**

**Well that's it for my ittk review, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought about ittk. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 6

Idon't want this to happen

I look over only to find Fred wad. I didn't want to talk to him. So I quickly grabbed my chair and jammed the door shut. I wasn't facing him today, or tomorrow or ever.

He gave many attempts to try and get the door open, but after about 2 minutes he gave up.

"Sam, come on open the door!'

I just sat down in anthor chair facing away from him.

"you have to go to school you know!"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Sam, you just can't skip school!"

I turned my head around to face him and said "What are you, a cop?"

"i will stay here all day if I have to, if you don't open up this door."

"that's it? Is that all your gonna do?"

"and I can talk to you through this glass."

"go ahead, see if I care."

but then he started singing.

"_oh why won't Sam talk to me? And I have no clue why she thinks last night was a dream. I think she's hiding something from me, but I don't know what it could be. So Sam why don't you talk to me? Just talk to me, let's just hurry up and talk so my mom wont worry. You need to go to school, no matter how much you don't want to! Come on and talk to me so I can stop singing like an idiot."_

I laughed at this. I opened the window and said

"Yes you are singing like an idiot."

before I could shut the door he jumped in, onto the fire escape. I tried to run, but he pulled me back and jammed the door shut.

"Can we just talk? I don't know why your trying so hard to forget about last night."

"If you want to know Fredward, it's because we aren't meant to be anything other than enemies."

"but we aren't enimes any more, and haven't been for a while now. Were really good friends, and we could be more." no, no,no, no, and did I mention NO! Idon't want this to happen, I don't want us becoming any more than friends!

"but Freddie I don't want us to be more than friends."

"Then why did you kiss me last night?"

"I didn't want you to end up hurt when found me at the end of your search."

"Sam, I wasn't hurt, I was happy."

"Yeah, but I still want us to be just friends."

"okay I understand."

"well we better go to school." I never thought I would end up saying that.

"Well first I need you to remind me."

"Remind you of what?"

then he pulled his lips tho mine, and they fitted to each other perfectly. It felt felt like the fourth of July without the screaming kids. The kiss lasted about 20 seconds. And finally we pulled away.

"I just needed you to remind me of what I'm gonning to be missing."

he started to leave but I turned him around and pulled his lips to mine.

"7 o clock at groovie smoothies?" I asked

"at groovy smoothies it is. Want me to walk you to Carly's?"

"sure."

we walked down the hall and held hands, and I could truly say mission accomplished.

**Okay, I know you're not going to love hearing this but this was the last chapter. I know it's sad, but not to worry because I have a new story out now, called 'imess up the future' so just click my user name at the top of the page then scroll down until you find it. I really hope you liked this story.**


End file.
